


A Man For Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All character's hair colors are their mother's hair color(besides Lucina of course), Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm a sad boi at times, Inigo is Chrom's son, No Y/N in this, POV Second Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A world that was already cruel just became worse for you. With the death of the only family member you've known, you're faced with a new depression to conquer your life... or will it? A man helps you despite your attempt to push him away... could hope be in the future? Or will you find it in the past?





	1. I

**The**  strong, putrid smell of smoke invaded your senses as you ran, looking for any shelter or coverage you could come across. Ears ringing from the screeches of pain and terror, while your vision is impaired from the blanket of smoke that covered the stone path along the streets, heat rising and causing you to sweat. The brigands had set your village ablaze as they plundered and murdered. They didn't even have reason to, the village wasn't as wealthy as Ylisstol, despite it being right outside of the kingdom. The ambush was unfair to the villagers as they had been in the middle of doing their chores, allowing them to be out in the open, unable to retreat to their homes and grab anything that could potentially be a weapon. The farmers were somewhat lucky though, as they had access to shovels, sickles, or even a watering can and be able to defend themselves.

Your body couldn't move as fast as your mind as you panicked about the state of what your family and house were in. 'Have the brigands reached your house already? Have they wounded your mother? Was anything left of your home? Will anything be left of your home?'A few more turns and you were at your house, or at least what would be left of it. You nearly tripped due to how fast each you skidded across the pathway, but after pushing your body, as breathless as it was, you made it to your house.

You rushed inside and gently shut the door behind you to not draw the attention of the brigands, but what you saw was far worse than the idea of the brigands finding you. It was your mother, a dull knife splitting her torso in the middle, with a pool of fresh blood surrounding her body. Her lifeless eyes still portraying the pure shock and panic she felt whilst processing the sharp pain so easily impaled in her chest. Your body went numb and you started to tremble, you slowly walked over to her body, each step feeling like your ankles had shackles chained to them. You stumbled to her body and nearly fell down as you shakily attempted to kneel down, examining her body as tears clouded your vision, blurring the corpse and the pool of blood into streaks of obscure smudges.

"Mother?..." You choked out, your voice breaking as you fought back tears.

No response.

"...Ma?.." As much as you hated your old dialect, you thought just maybe she would become conscious after hearing it; it was the name you used to call your mother before you grew ashamed of your old dialect, of being an ignorant peasant.

Still no response.

You didn't bother calling for her again. Instead, you felt her pulse in her neck, though you knew the answer already, you had to be certain. There was truly no pulse. You questioned whatever cruel Gods chose you as their toy to make suffer as you sat staring at her corpse, uncontrollable tears rolling down your cheeks. Your clothes became soaked and later stained with her blood. Sobbing was difficult due to the smoke conquering most of the clean oxygen causing you to cough between sobs. You stifled a cry as you soon heard footsteps come closer. You took the spare few seconds you had to run over to a nearby chair and pushed it to the wall as you crammed behind it. You pulled your knees to your chest and covered your mouth with your hand to stifle a cough, you watched the figure walk into your home and walk around examining the area. The figure walked over to the chair you were cowering behind, moving the chair away from the wall, your mind running wild scolding yourself for shaking so much or for not being smart enough to find better shelter as you put your hands on your head covering your face as you curled into a ball anticipating loud laughter or just the swift swing of a blade, but it never came.

Instead of a harsh voice, you heard a soft soothing voice say, "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

You cautiously retracted your shaking hands away from your head and looked up in shock as you saw a man with indigo hair, similar to the late Lord Chrom's, clad in clothes you've only seen mercenaries wear before. He held his hand out to you presumably to help you off of the floor, as he introduced himself. "Don't be afraid, my name is Inigo, I saw the fire and tried to help ward off those brigands but before I made it they had already burnt down and plundered most of the town."

You said your name with a hint of uncertainty, as you accepted his calloused hand and shakily stood up while looking at the wooden floorboards. Inigo looked at your clothing stained with blood that covered your legs and gasped inhaling some of the smoke causing him to turn away from you and cough into his navy and sky blue sleeve for a few seconds before turning back to you.

"...Thanks..." You added as you nervously glanced up to look at the blunette, when you noticed he had the Brand of the Exalt on his right eye, as if it wasn't obvious with his hair color that was the trait that triggered you to realize he was the kin of Lord Chrom. "Y-you're Lord Chrom's son!" You exclaimed in shock.

Inigo looked at you with a confused expression and then realized what you were talking about and laughed as he explained. "Oh yeah! Ha, I forgot about that. You know you'd think I wouldn't be able to see with this brand on my eye, but I can!" He says cheerfully. While doing so his once soft expression was converted into a light-hearted one. You nervously laughed as he tried to lighten the situation. It made you feel a little bit better, but also a lot worse knowing that he just pitied you.

Hands still entwined, Inigo gently pulled you across the wooden floor so that your body was lax to do for your movement and was rigid and unsteady. You swore you felt your heart stop when you spotted the corpse again. Your body grew numb as you stared at your mother, your vision blurring with tears once more. There was the faint voice calling your name but you couldn't listen, all of your senses except sight had shut down. Your mind was wild with the sorrow and pressure you felt as the realization of being left alone in the world hit you. You broke out of your trance by your savior coming into your line of vision, seeing his concerned gaze frantically calling your name instead of the body in the immense pool of blood. Inigo called your name and asked if you were alright once more.

"I-I think so...we need to l-leave..." You replied, then taking the mercenary's hand dragging him to the exit of your home where the flames were quickly spreading. Inigo made you stop by asking if you wanted a memento of your mother. You quietly declined and wiped your eyes of the small tears that were forming. Inigo's hand left yours for a second, though it was back as soon as it left, your mind was too focused on the fresh stain on your clothes to care as the searing heat from the growing flames was drawing nearer. Inigo took initiative and rushed out of the crime scene where the approaching flames burning some of the house. You managed to run out of the calamity behind you and reach a horse that was clearly ready to leave, due to the heat emitting from the destroyed town. Inigo helped you onto the saddle while uttering comforting words to calm you down until you stopped sobbing as intensely, then as soon as you were both situated he grabbed the reins and you were off.

Inigo knew life would be hard for you after you had been forced to abandon your home and (what's left of your) family. He knew the pain of losing those close to him, all he had left was Lucina and she's barely around to begin with. Inigo was never even given a memento of his father, unlike Lucina with Falchion, all he had was the brand in his eye. The only proof of being kin of the Ylissean royal family. His mother shaped him into who he is today, though without the pain and burden. You seemed to have even less than him, if you did even have a father or siblings that lived in the village they were most likely burned alive or murdered. It's a miracle he even found you with how much smog was in the air. The chances of survival in those circumstances were slim, any longer and he would've had to leave the flaming village empty handed and you would've been left to suffocate. 


	2. II

**The**  rest of the ride was silent, all but the horse galloping against the dirt, and the wind that was whipping around. When you reached your destination, which was a grassy plain near the forest, you weren't sure of how safe it would be, but it was better than nothing and you really just wanted to forget the world and sleep after the events that occurred. After this you would be alone. Sure, Inigo travelled with you this far, but that doesn't mean he'll stay for long, maybe for a few days depending on how pitiful your state was and how willing he is to put up with you.

You were broken by your thoughts as you feel a gentle tap on your shoulder and your name being called softly, something your mother used to do when you were lost in thought. You turned quickly expecting to see her, no you needed to see her,  _alive_  at least  _one more time._ Instead of meeting the gentle eyes of your mother, you saw Inigo. ' _Of course'_ you mentally yelled at yourself for being such a fool. When you knew you saw her corpse, even felt her unbeating heart, you saw her maimed and you couldn't do anything about it, you even had her blood stained on your clothes. You looked down at your clothes again, the color alone made bile raise in your throat.

You felt sick to stomach as your muscles started to feel weak and you started to not pay attention to anything. You rushed to the nearest bush, avoiding Inigo's yelled question of where you were going. Your body shook weakly as you gagged and felt the bile raise to your throat, small tears pricked your eyes. Your stomach ached as you gagged. After you emptied your stomach your throat muscles ache after gagging, you panted as the tears slowly rolled down your cheeks, your eyelids felt heavy as you sat on the itchy grass. Your mouth was a terrible mixture of stomach acid and the last meal you had. You scrambled to a small river and splashed water on your face and used your hands to cup the unpurified water and drank it desperate to get the taste out of your mouth.

You wiped the tears in your eyes with your bare arm, you couldn't let him see you weep again, he probably doesn't even want to help you in the first place, you're just being a burden again, and a useless one at that. You were used to being useless, all of your hard work in the village didn't matter, you're just an unimportant peasant. No one cared about your work, and now all of your hard work was ash. You questioned if you even needed to continue this life when you've just lost your village, your hard work wasted, and your only supporter; your mother. The more you thought, the worst the thoughts became. Thankfully, you snapped back to reality when you heard Inigo calling out to you, like he's had to many times today. He called your name again loudly but quiet enough for just you to hear.

"I'm sorry..." You stated while fidgeting your hands.

"Are you alright? You've been through a lot today. We could talk about it if you'd like, I know how you feel at the moment." He replied with an emphatic tone and caring expression that went unseen by you.

"I-I think I'm just going to try to sleep for right now... the longer I stay up the more I'll keep reminding myself of today." You lied, you knew you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Maybe never again. You're just hoping you'll end up passing out soon, it'd be easier than closing your eyes and seeing that  _wretched sight_. You needed an excuse to get away from his pity. You couldn't take it anymore, for the first time today your fear of isolation didn't conquer you, you wanted to be alone.

You crawled into one of the newly set up tents and sat there, letting your thoughts consume you once more. Your mother kept coming back to into your mind, and as much as you tried to think about something different, guilt and regret kept coming back. Your vision quickly became clouded by unshed tears you didn't dare let fall. You kept your hand pressed tightly to their mouth to muffle your whimpers and sobs. You couldn't let Inigo hear you crying  _again_ you don't know what kind of person he is. 'Maybe he would yell at you to be quiet, maybe he would force you to leave due to being a disruption.'Time didn't exist anymore to you, at this point you didn't know how much time had past or if any had past at all.

You suddenly heard a rustle of leaves and grass in front of the tent. As the tent was opened you saw indigo hair with hues of silver as it shone in the moonlight, it was of course Inigo. 'Why can't he just leave me alone? He knows what I been through today.' you pathetically thought.

Inigo didn't give any greeting or say anything harsh like you expected. "Please talk to me, I'm trying to help you, I know what you're going through" He pleaded as he cautiously extended his hand to put on your shoulder. His touch was gentle, just like when he tapped your shoulder, it was too similar to your mother, when your mind went back to your mother you recoiled and looked up at him, for the first time you saw he was wasn't looking at you with pity, it was caring and empathetic, you couldn't take it, everything was too much. The tears in your eyes were finally being shed as you squeezed your eyes shut, you moved over to a corner of the tent and curled into a ball, much like when he first met you.

"Please leave me alone." You said desperately, your voice breaking

Inigo said your name quietly as he approached your cowardly figure slowly. "I know how you feel, I really do, but right now you need to calm down and rest." He said as sat himself down in front of you.

"I-I can't..." You said, angry at yourself. "Yes you can. Try focusing on me for right now." Inigo suggested. Your eyes flicked between all of his features, his unidentical eyes still making contact with yours, his indigo hair shining brightly from the burning candle he brought in with him when he entered the tent, his single earring, though his caring expression being your main focus. Your heart rate started to regulate only to speed up again when Inigo reached his hands out and used his thumbs to wipe away any remaining tears as he said, "It's a shame to see someone as lovely as you cry." you blushed and averted your eyes.

He retracted his hands from your cheeks as he said, "You should rest now that you're calm, don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." He said. Though sleep was still difficult, you somehow managed to fall asleep as you continued to think of Inigo's face. 


	3. III

**You**  woke to the beams of sunlight shining in through the fabric of the tent illuminating the area around you. You were shocked to see the blue haired-man still with you in the tent, though he was asleep. 'He actually meant what said.' You smiled at the thought and started to get up. You had felt better already, your mind wasn't going crazy with reminders of your mother, though the thought of her made your eyes swell with tears. You still had some after-effects from the previous night as your eyes hurt and felt puffy after all of the times you had wiped your tears away. You had no appetite, just looking at your clothes triggered the memory of your mother's corpse to etch it's way into your mind. You're glad you did sleep though, if it weren't for you finally talking to Inigo you would've been up all night. You mentally noted that you'd have to thank him for helping you later that day. This would probably be the last day you'd see each other anyway.

Just as you had that thought Inigo stirred awake.  _How cliche_. His eyes fluttered open as he blinked a few times to adjust to the intense lighting of the tent. He looked up and his face lit up as he saw you awake as well. "I'm glad you managed to get some sleep." He grinned. His smile was contagious as you started to smile as well. "I am too, thank you for helping me fall asleep." You beamed. "It's no problem, I know how you feel at this moment. I wish I had someone to help me through my parent's deaths, I wanted to give you the treatment I wanted at that moment." He smiled as he said that but his eyes become glazed with tears at the memory. You wanted to comfort him the same way he did you, but you didn't know if you were going to ever see him again. No use in getting attached to someone who you'll never see again.

"Do you have remaining family that lives in a safe village?" Inigo interrupted your thoughts. "...Not that I know of..." You said ashamed. "Maybe you could take me to a village and I could get a job to pay for a house and food?" You suggested, you knew the plan wouldn't work, but you didn't want to make it seem like you were you were helpless in this situation. Things would probably turn out for the worst in that situation anyway, though if they did it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't have to bother anyone anymore.

"If you'd like you could stay at the castle. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind." Inigo suggested still beaming.

"Would you be okay with it?" You asked unsure.

"Of course! I can't leave you alone after all you've been through. It'd make me feel better that you were somewhere safe and this could help you make a few friends!" He replied happily.

"I'll take up your offer then." You agreed, smiling brightly as you realized this would be your new life, maybe this could distract you from the pain you still felt as you remembered your mother, plus your mother always said you needed more friends of your age.

"Excellent, I'll make sure you're happy with us!" Inigo cheered. He actually seemed excited to be with you. The thought of it made you feel cared for. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	4. IV

**You**  soon found yourself in Ylisstol, though it wasn't the lively bustling capital you thought it to be. Instead, you saw small gatherings of people with dull expressions whom had weapons nearby. You noticed Inigo's melancholy expression as you passed all the worn down buildings and gatherings of people. The people didn't even look in admiration of the prince before them, some either didn't notice and/or didn't pay attention to him, but others scoffed and whispered insults to their small groups. After Lord Chrom's death, they found themselves in danger as the Risen still haunted the lands. Those Risen caused the deaths of many of the population, everyone was still trying to stay alive with whatever fighting skills they had, some kind souls cared enough to study medicine and try to heal those people; physically and psychologically. The town was near destroyed with few protectors. In the distance you could see the now infamous castle, no longer being a beacon of hope for the people after the death of Exalt Emmeryn and the failure of Lord Chrom and his troops in the wars. Some of the people resorted to blaming the remaining royal family for the failure or for not properly taking care of the people. It was crazy to think about how drastically everything could change in nearly two decades. A decade wasn't even really that long but to everyone that had been hurt by the after-effects of Ylisse, a decade became long. Hope had been lost in this world. Who knows if it could be restored. Maybe it never would be and this life you're living is all for naught. You already lost your mother, why should you allow yourself to lose more?

After your existential crisis, you reached the castle. You never thought in your wildest dreams you'd ever see a place as luxurious as the palace, nor did you think you'd ever be in one. The palace wasn't in the best shape on the exterior, as it looked more disheveled than expected. There was moss, vines, and weeds growing on the outside of the castle. The appearance of the castle doesn't matter anymore, appearance's stopped being important when peace became lost in the Halidom. Now appearance was nothing more than a comfort. Compared to some of the sights seen by the people, now you could easily become one of the most beautiful people around. Unlike the exterior of the palace, the interior was very well kept. You marveled at the detailed green and white banners that were mirrored on both sides of the walls, the torches that dimly lit up the interior compared to the lavish chandeliers that completely illuminated the otherwise dim room, and the large glass panes symmetrically on the sides of the banners. You walked through several corridors until you came to the throne room, you walked down the patterned stairs to see a red velvet rug in the center of the room that was leading to the throne, torches were on either side of the throne, while a contrasting white and green banner hung above it. There was a woman with indigo hair matching the similar indigo-haired man you were trailing behind, donning clothing similar to the Hero-King Marth walking towards the entrance to a corridor till Inigo's voice stopped her.

"Lucina!" Inigo called to the woman you now know as Lucina. Lucina turned around and looked in relief, though she had a look of shock as she saw your figure trailing behind him. She visibly cringed when she saw the fading maroon stain on your clothes. "Welcome back Inigo! Although, I know we are just reunited, but I have to ask...who is this person with you?" Lucina asked after hugging him, and she glanced to look back at your nervous expression. Inigo introduced you and explained what you had been through previously.

"I'll show you to your sleeping quarters. And Inigo, I have something urgent to speak to you about."

Lucina led you down the corridors until you finally stopped at a doorway, you tried to memorize any details that could help you remember this was where your room was. You walked into the room. It was a white room with hints of green like the ones that are loitered around the castle, It was clearly a guest room as there was nothing too personal or special about it. Just a few paintings of basic flowers to add any flair to the otherwise boring appearance. Though boring it was also rather lavish, as there was a chandelier hanging a few feet away from the canopy bed, which you were sure was already a thousand times better than your old mattress in the village. There was a bathroom in a separate room still connected to the room, it was already filled with all of the toiletries you needed. "I'll have someone give you new clothes, don't be shy to ask if you need anything. I'll have someone show you around the palace." Lucina explained, now that you could see her close up you saw that she had the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye; parallel to Inigo. She left a few seconds after she said that, leaving you alone in the doorway.

You immediately went into the room and examined everything in it. There was perfect detail in every object, even with the room being so bland it was still elegant. After you examined everything a servant gave you new clothes, you thanked her, and she left looking a bit uncomfortable after she looked at your blood stain on your clothes. You quickly washed up to cleanse yourself smell of smoke that covered your body previously and changed into your new clothes. They weren't extravagant but they were way more comfortable than your previous clothing. The clothes you were given could be used as sleepwear as well.

After dressing you went into the bathroom where you were met with a glance of yourself that made you do a double take. You were met with a disheveled, depressed version of yourself, your eyes were puffy and small making the rest of your face look larger than it normally would. Your hair was a mess, and the skin of your lips was chapped and dry, your fingernails were messily cut short with some pieces of your nails ripped off at the base due to your fidgeting which included picking at your nails. You already knew you looked bad when you cry but you didn't know you looked  _this_  bad. You were embarrassed that you let anyone, let alone members of the royal family, see you looking like this. You quickly grabbed a hairbrush to comb through your disheveled hair and continued to do all you could to make yourself look any bit more presentable. 


	5. V

**You** didn't know how long you would be living with Lucina and Inigo, at least until they got tired of your presence and leave you for dead. You were unsure if you should really explore the castle but you at least wanted something to do other than sit in that room all day. Sure, it was luxurious but there wasn't much in the room as it was clearly meant to be filled with personal belongings, which you obviously had none of. You left your room and attempted to navigate where the library was. You did pay attention to the kind servant, but with how perfect and identical everything in the palace was it hard to remember which corridor would take you to the library. You finally came across a hallway that looked different from the others. You remembered this area to be where the servant led you. You came across the doors of the library you were going to open them until you heard a conversation through the door, you didn't want to interrupt, especially when you recognized Inigo's voice, he was talking to Lucina about something "urgent". You definitely can't walk in now, who knows what they would do if they saw you interrupt. You didn't want to eavesdrop, even when they said your name, but a part of you needed to know what they were going to say. Maybe a conversation about how useless and pathetic you were would convince your cowardly self to stop bothering people with your problems. Inigo asked what they would do about you. "We can't bring them with us, we don't even know if we can trust them." Lucina said defensively.

"They were in a village near Ylisstol! Why would Plegia have a spy? They have no reason to do so, Father died to their hand, they've basically won! Why would they need any more of a victory?" Inigo responded with the same defensive tone as Lucina.

"They could be pretending to have lost their mother, and are just using us to gain intel!" Lucina countered.  
  


"I saw their mother's body myself, no actor could have the same reaction that they had to the death." Inigo said with a trusting tone.

"..Fine, I believe you. Though this doesn't solve our problem, they could hold us back." Lucina gave in.

"I could teach them how to fight, maybe they could be a healer." Inigo proposed.

"Please do that then, We don't have much time." Lucina said then changed the subject of the conversation.

You stopped listening after that, you decided to leave and just go back to your room, Lucina won't trust you if you claim to have been looking for the library around the same time they were having their conversation. You don't blame her for not trusting you. Anyone could make up a story like that. 'Why did Inigo defend you though? Why did he trust you? Somehow you make it back to your room and threw yourself on the bed. Why even did anyone care? Why are you letting them put up with you? Why can't you just do anything right?'

You sobbed again, _of course you did._ 'You can't do anything without sobbing. You should leave, you'd be better off left for dead anyway. You had nothing anyway. You are nothing anyway.' You wiped your eyes the best that you could and tried to slow down your breathing. You rushed down the hallway and tried your hardest to figure your way around the castle. 'You need to leave'. You tried to stifle you whimpers as you forced your tears to not fall. You kept feeling like you heard whispers as you walked. You really were going insane. You needed to cross the courtyard and then you'd be closer to the entrance that was now your exit. The courtyard was dimly lit making it easier for you to leave undetected, but of course, Inigo was there. You didn't look at what he was doing though through your peripherals it looked like he was.. Dancing?

You didn't pay it much mind, all you had to do was cross the courtyard and you would be one step closer to the exit. You walked in the pillared hallway, hoping Inigo wouldn't see you. Unfortunately, luck isn't in your favor at the moment, because of course Inigo saw you and called your name out in embarrassment.

"H-how much of that did you see?" Inigo asked. You didn't respond you just looked at the ground no matter how blurry your vision was, you'd rather see it then see his caring expression. 'No, you have to leave.'You can't take it anymore.

Inigo called your name and walked closer to you, you didn't need to look at him to know he had a concerned look on his face.

Inigo walked in front of you, and tilted your chin up, of course, he of all people has to see your weaknesses. He saw your tear-stained features as well as glass eyes. 'Why did you stop you were supposed to leave?'   
  


He said your name and asked why you were crying. You couldn't tell him. You can't take his empathy. He'll just feel worse for you. You shake your head to say you don't want to tell him. He hugs you but you don't hug back. You can't, you're paralyzed where you stand. Everything hurts, you just want to go to sleep. You know you can't, but you like the idea.

"I'm sorry..." Was all you could say, but yet it was why you were crying.

"It's no one's fault but that brigand who killed your mother." Inigo said. You didn't believe his words, although your mother was murdered it was your fault for not being there in time, if you had finished your work sooner, you could've been home earlier and have been able to protect her. They could've taken your life instead, you had nothing to lose anyway, and even now you still have nothing to lose. The longer you live the longer you'll keep bothering people and being useless. It feels as though you can't stop crying, you begin your life crying and if your mental state continues like this you'll end your life crying even more.

You felt Inigo pull away and grab your hand as he started to lead you somewhere. You wanted to ask what he was doing but you couldn't talk, your sobs being the only thing your vocal cords produce. All you could do is follow him. You saw him stop in a room you assumed to be the kitchen and request food from the chef. Was this what he led you here for? He wanted food? He then led you back into the corridor, through more identical hallways until you stopped causing your eyes to leave the floor to see a door that looked exactly like yours, perhaps he was just going to bring you back and leave you there. You had already bothered him enough, why should he care if you continue in this mental state. He opened the door, and instead of the dull colorless guestroom you resided in you saw a colorful room with items scattered around, giving the impression that it was lively and used.

"I know it's an odd thing to do at the moment, but I'd rather not leave you alone while you're in this state."

He led you in and sat you on a nearby chair after he removed the pile of books that were on the chair. You had so many questions you wanted to ask, but you still couldn't bring yourself to talk. You felt like a child that had just lost their favorite toy. So useless, and helpless. You scolded yourself for continuing to think these things that caused you to cry more. Why can't they just leave you alone? Why did you stop when Inigo noticed you? Why did you let him help you the first time?

You heard a knock at the door, Inigo opened it was handed a small tray. He thanked the servant and shut the door. Inigo presented the dish to you as you opened the covering of the dish and found it to be just a sandwich and a glass of water. The presentation made you cringe. Was there really such a need to make a simple dish so pretentious?

"I know it's not much but you needed to eat sometime or later." Inigo said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I-I'm not...hungry....b-but...thank y-you" You managed to croaked out through your sobs. Even if you do eat you weren't sure you'd be able to not throw it up in the end.

"Could you at least try? You'll need all of the strength you can get soon." Inigo asked hopefully.

"..C-could you...help m-me... c-calm down?" You stuttered as you looked down.

"Of course! I could tell you some about me or my life if you'd like?" Inigo asked cheerfully. You nodded and as soon as Inigo saw your confirmation he immediately started rambling on and on about his heroic victories or his humorous failures. Most of them were about being rejected by women, and though they were fun, you could see the hurt in Inigo's eyes as he told you. You eventually stopped crying, though you didn't gain your appetite. You picked up the platter and weakly grabbed the sandwich, it shaking in your grasp. You attempted to take a small bite, you really didn't want to. You continued taking small bites till you gave up and put the dish on the table in front of the chair. It wasn't that the sandwich wasn't good, you just weren't hungry. You didn't look up at Inigo in fear of his reaction, he'll probably be insulted that you didn't finish the small meal. He broke the silence by stating that he was proud of you for trying. 


	6. VI

**After** a few hours of Inigo telling you stories you finally mustered up to courage to ask Inigo why he cared about you, why he didn't leave you to suffocate in your burning village. Why he cared about you at all.

"Why did you help me?" You asked quietly, you weren't sure if he'd be able to hear you but maybe it would be better if he didn't. Somehow he heard your question and had soon had a sorrowful look on his face, after a few seconds he answered.

"If I left you there I would as bad as those brigands... This world's dark enough already, we need all the good people we can get, you included. I see potential in you, you could help this world." Inigo answered. You tried to convince yourself he was bluffing and didn't really mean it, but he answered so earnestly it was hard not to believe his words. He had a look in his eyes that begged you to believe to them, as well a comforting smile. Hearing his words that portrayed nothing but truth made you smile, which made Inigo beam even more.

"You should smile more often! It makes you look more beautiful!" Inigo exclaimed with a wink. Even if his words were idle flattery they made you feel happy at that moment, you knew he was a supposed flirt from his stories but it made you happy to know he didn't try flirting with you as much as you expected and only used those lines when you were in a good mood.

You brushed off his words and asked the question you've been wondering since he first comforted you. "Why do you care about me..?"

Inigo glanced down and you saw his eyes start to get glassy after seeing that you immediately reassured him that he didn't need to tell you if he didn't want to, but he just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak though at first nothing came out, when he did start to talk it was broken and shaky.

"I-I care because I empathize with you... You already know I lost my parents, but with my father...it wasn't that hard for me. He died when I couldn't even speak...but my mother d-died a lot later than him...I remember how heartbroken she was when father died...so I wanted to make her happy, I used to be incredibly shy...my mother taught me how to talk to girls so I could gain some confidence, ha, but what mattered most to me were the dances she taught me. I wanted to make her happy by perfecting those dances, but she never taught me the end of one... sorry I got side-tracked. What I'm trying to say is that I know how you feel, I want to help you the way I wanted someone to help me at the time." Inigo looked back at you again, the tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall making his eyes shimmer in the candlelight. Even when remembering such a depressing memory he still managed to smile, though it was a sad one. It was amazing how strong and composed he managed to be, it was admirable. You knew you wanted to be like him, to be able to smile through the pain and to be able to make others smile along the way. Inigo wiped his eye with his sleeve but before he could get to his other eye you engulfed him in a hug, he sat still for a moment but when he registered what happened he hugged you back a bit tighter than you expected but you didn't mind. You had to repay him for his kindness, you wanted to do that by showing him the same kindness he's showed you. You're both suffering children left with the burden of a destroyed world, both desperate for any distraction from the growing depression in the world. Both desperate for any comfort you could get at the moment no matter how minuscule.

You soon separated most likely quicker than either of you would've preferred though any longer and your relationship would be questionable. You were originally going to leave for the night but you weren't sure you should, after Inigo's confession you realized neither of you needed to be alone as it would result in the both of you being reminded of the grim sights you've seen with no form of comfort other than your own, which has proved to not calm down either of you. You asked him if he would prefer if you stayed and he quickly complied. Though you slept on the large chair you were once seated in a few hours ago. You saw a new side of Inigo, a much more vulnerable one. He's more than proven he trusts you, and you would try to trust him equally. You don't just consider Inigo as your savior anymore, you consider him your friend.


	7. VII

**Your** eyes started to open into little slivers as your eyes adjust to the new light and loss of warmth from the blanket you were under previously. You saw and heard Inigo's voice as he tried to get you to wake up, you saw his chocolate brown orbs peering down at your tired ones. Your friend was eager to start the morning and basically dragged you off of the chair you were previously curled up in. Your movement was sluggish though you tried to keep up with Inigo's fast pace. You had made it to the dining hall, which was already occupied by two figures, one being Lucina and the other being someone you hadn't met or seen yet. The man had short blonde hair and was in a conversation with Lucina, so you couldn't get a good look at him. Inigo didn't pay any mind to your curiosity of who the man was and continued dragging you until you both were seated at the dining table large enough to seat at least twenty people, there were plates and cutlery laid out before you, you knew that there was a specific use to each tool, though you weren't sure which was used for what. Lucina and the unknown man both turned to meet your baffled expression, the man had blue eyes that resembled a gray color, along with a yellow color scheme.

"Hello! I am Owain! You're the new resident I've heard of! It's good to see you on this glorious morning, hope shall be restored soon!" Owain exclaimed. "This is Owain, Lissa's son. Everyone will be coming over soon. Get ready." Lucina explained before sitting down in her own chair. Everyone seemed so hopeful and excited, maybe it was just their friends coming over. You didn't know whether or not you should ask what was happening. "Lucina will explain what's happening when everyone gets here!" Inigo said whilst beaming. Maybe they're just going to play a game today or something, there's not much you can do to be happy in a desolate world.

You were served a small breakfast while you ate with the rest of the royal family. You held small conversations with them to get to know them better, but it wasn't everything that would make you all best friends right away. Lucina seemed to light up when anyone mentioned her father, though she had a sad smile as she rambled about Lord Chrom's bravery and her admiration for him. Owain was a rather eccentric character, though his illustrious speech somewhat confused you, you knew a lot of fancy words due to how many books you've read but you never heard anyone truly use them or explain the meaning properly, he also talked a lot about legend though he also slipped up occasionally and ran out of eloquent words to use in his sentence. They were all so interesting and memorable. You weren't sure if they would remember you if, no when you die, but you would remember them if they were to fall. When the four of you finished your meal Lucina left after telling you there were new clothes better suited for what's to come and to meet at the library.

You struggled to find your room through all of the stairways and corridors but remembered certain details and were there. You had made it back to your room twice already, a few more times wouldn't be so difficult. There were some clothes on the well-made bed you hadn't slept on last night. The clothes looked like they were suited for battle, though there was a lack of real armor. 'What even are they doing?' You couldn't fathom a few of the possibilities running through your mind. 'Inigo said Lucina would explain everything soon, maybe the others had arrived.' You left the room and tried your hardest to navigate the library again. You found it after a few flights of stairs and corridors again, however, this time you would enter the room that interested you. You opened one of the doors and saw the large bookshelves that contained books ranging from historical to fictional in every genre, with ladders that towered over you. There were tables occupied by Lucina, Inigo, and Owain. There were closed drapes to conceal the destructive world behind the glass windows. Candles and chandeliers lit up the room like the other rooms in the palace. The familiar color scheme of white, green, and red carried on into the room. It was a bit ironic judging by how much blue the family you had met wore. There were quills on some of the tables with ink that had been gradually used, as well as some games of chess at a few tables. There were already at first glance thousands of more literature than the small library at your village had. It was the sights like these that made you forget the chance of the castle being destroyed and these books along with them, so many distractions to mask the ruined world you thrived in.

You walked over to the party of three now becoming four and sat on the side Inigo was sitting on. You didn't really feel comfortable sitting near the others and they probably wouldn't be too happy about it either. They announced that their friends hadn't arrived yet and that you were free to do whatever while you waited in the library. As soon as you heard that you rushed to the bookshelves and immediately started looking at its contents. Somewhere books you had seen before or heard of but never read or didn't have the money to read. You couldn't even choose which books you wanted to read, there were so many. You decided on something short in length with an interesting title and summary to spend your time on. You sat back down at your previous seat and glanced at what the others were doing, Owain and Inigo having a small conversation though you didn't listen in. Lucina was walking around and looking at some of the books, she skipped a few sections though, she probably has already read some of them. You turned your attention back onto the book you had yet to read. You understood some of the words said though most of it made no sense. It had ideas you couldn't comprehend and words that we're too far above your caliber. You didn't want to ask anyone what a word or idea meant, you had already gone through toil to expand your vocabulary as to not appear as ignorant, you didn't want to be compared the uneducated villagers you once knew. Despite how hard you tried to seem like you knew what the book was about, you were sure they saw your confused and frustrated expression. Maybe you should've gotten a dictionary instead. You sat the book on the table and thought about trying to talk to the others, but they talked to you instead.

"That book is a bit difficult, I don't blame you for stopping." Inigo said while glancing at the cover.

"-But no book is to difficult for me!" Owain exclaimed as he snatched the book from the table. His eyes began flickering in different directions as he read, he was probably right, he seemed to be more knowledgeable with his vocabulary than you are. "Uhm... maybe there is one book..." Owain said embarrassed. His confession shocked you. He seemed easily like one of the smartest people you could know with his vocabulary.

 

"That seems more like something Laurent would read, maybe you could get him to translate. That is if he doesn't make it harder for you." Inigo offered. You guessed Laurent was one of their friends.

"Oh-um...okay." You responded nervously, you hadn't truly realized that you'd have to talk to their friends, you'd have to try to get along with them and try to keep up a decent conversation. Inigo saw your reluctant demeanor and tried to comfort you.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. They're good people, I promise." Inigo said while gazing into your eyes, his light touch on your hand causing you to look at him. He smiled at you when you looked at him, though you quickly averted your eyes.

"Of course you're trying to seduce them, Inigo..." Owain said while rolling his eyes. His comment broke Inigo's gaze and caused him to blush from embarrassment as he turned to Owain, who was snickering.

"No, I'm not!" Inigo exclaimed, the bright pink hue still present on his cheeks. As they continued to argue for a few minutes you turned your attention to Lucina, who was still wandering around the library examining whatever she could. It was somewhat sad to see her so clearly alone, it seemed out of character. You quietly excused yourself from the table and made your way over to the blue-haired princess. You lightly tapped her shoulder to see her questioning expression. You asked her a few questions concerning her behavior and asked if she was alright though she quickly changed the conversation to talk about your interests. That continued until you heard the soft click of a door opening causing you all to turn your attention to the visitors.

Several people walked into the library and gave a greeting after they thanked the servant, they stopped when they saw you. "Who's this?" A man wearing a black mask asked wearily. You were nervous to answer, especially with so many people you didn't know. 'Would they think you're privileged and have no right to feel sorrow?' Inigo answered in your place and gave a brief retelling of why you were there like he had multiple times now. You felt guilt and questioned if you should get close to the group. 'Maybe they won't like that you were so nervous, maybe they wouldn't trust you because you can't answer for yourself.' You knew your fears were irrational but you couldn't stop, you stood there looking back at each person's face, they all looked concerned as you stayed quiet though your limbs were shaking, you stood and made a fool of yourself, your eyes filling with tears again, of course they did. Inigo quickly walked up to you and put his hand on your shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here with you, they know how you feel." Inigo said in almost a whisper. You nodded and wiped your eyes, you hated how weak you were at this moment, needing someone's reassurance just to talk to someone. Standing in front of so many strong, admirable people and you couldn't even introduce yourself. You backed away from Inigo's touch and walked over to the group of visitors. A few of them had kind smiles on their faces as you walked over and listened to them introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Cynthia!" A girl with grey pigtails happily exclaimed. She genuinely seemed excited to meet you.

"My name is Severa, don't forget it!" A woman with long red pigtails said defensively. Her tone sounded annoyed as she looked away from you. You didn't know if you would be talking to her that much.

"The name's Brady." A man with an intimidating scar cut vertically down his left eye said. You felt uncomfortable just looking at him, but he wore a priest's robe... it was definitely an odd sight.

"I'm Gerome." The masked man said, his tone showed no interest of being happy to meet you.

"My name is Kjelle." A woman with short black hair said calmly.

"I'm Yarne, I'm the last remaining taguel..." A man with animal-like features said with a shaky voice, in fact, you were sure when he first saw you he nearly had a heart attack though after seeing your breakdown he seemed to have calmed down a bit. You also had no idea what a taguel was...you'd have to ask someone later...

"I'm Nah." A green haired girl with childlike features greeted, sighing before she introduced herself.

"I am Laurent, a mage and scholar." A man wearing glasses and mage robes said while adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. You had never heard the word "scholar" before, but you assumed it was someone or something smart since Inigo had mentioned Laurent would understand the book you attempted to read earlier.

"...I'm Noire" A girl with short black hair with a white feather in it quietly said.

"Alright, now that we have introductions over with, let's get into the reason I invited you all here...." Lucina started, your heart raced as you heard her begin that sentence. "We have a chance of saving this world." Lucina said, beaming. Your jaw dropped as she said that, you didn't know if she included you in this, but you would be happy to see this ruined world be saved. To protect it from the horrors everyone has the burden of witnessing and having to live with horrible beings. Everyone's faces were shocked and quickly gained a large smile.

"Naga explained to me that we can go back to the past and prevent Grima's resurrection. We'll use the Outrealms which are opening in three days. We'll need to prepare for then. I would like at least some of you to come with me though I understand if you don't want to." Lucina explained, you admired that she tried to consider everyone's feelings on the matter.

"I'll go with you! Any way to help this world is enough for me!" Inigo quickly complied, starry-eyed at the thought of a safe, promising future.

"I'll go with you and SQUASH evil!" Cynthia exclaimed in agreement. The grin she wore when she entered the room even more prominent.

"I'll attend to ensure this distorted world is restored to its former glory." Owain added his words dripping with excitement and hope.

"I'll do it. Maybe I'll finally be better than her if I do this..." Severa stated though she mumbled the last part.

You were glad there were others who wanted to help though most of the others didn't want to go or haven't decided. You let everyone state their opinions until they turned to you, you didn't even think they would really include you in this, you couldn't fight and weren't well educated on history or battle, half of the things Lucina explained made no sense to you. You just thought they had you attend this meeting to know what they were doing if they were gone the next few days. You stood there thinking of your options, you didn't know if you should let yourself stay and have a high chance of dying without doing anything significant in your life, though you knew that was the way your fate was meant to be. As you stood stuttering and using filler words Inigo walked over to your side to console you.

"You don't need to have an answer right now." He said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Another realization came to you after he said that. Inigo could die. He was the only being who had comforted you during your on-going period of mourning, he believed you could help save this world. Maybe your fate was meant to be an unimportant villager, but you could break through the chains of that fate. You could be a hero, the thought was enough to distract you from the depression you felt due to your mother's untimely death. You weren't anything special, but you can change that. You have a choice, not your fate.

"No. I'm going with you."


	8. VIII

**The** rest of the group decided they would need to train for battle as well as train you the basics. You had only three days to prepare, even if the world wasn't like your own you still had to be on edge. You were given practice armor to protect your body from any injuries that could come. Due to the diversity in the children's fighting styles and you being inexperienced they let you try out each of the weapons the group used.

Kjelle was the first you would learn from due to her eagerness to spar with you. Before the spar, she handed you a lance though it wasn't anything more than a training lance. She showed you the basics and after a few minutes of impaling a training dummy you got the hang of it and started your spar with Kjelle. She was clearly more skilled and experienced than you as she beat you with ease. She seemed to look down on you due to your lack of skill, but what was she expecting you had only been here one day and you had never needed to learn how to fight? The look she gave you after you lost and her condescending comment about you being a weakling annoyed you and only fueled your need to become stronger. You ignored the hands outstretched to help you off the ground and got up by yourself. You didn't constantly need help, but you sure did make a good impression to seem like you did. Nearly crying and having a panic attack over talking to some people your age, plus Inigo appearing as the only exception to break you out of your panicking form. Of course you're just the damsel in distress at the moment.

You watched as the others went back to training with one another, it was a bit shocking to you to see Nah turn into a technicolored dragon and Yarne turning into some kind of animal, but no one minded it, they treated them like it was normal. Brady wasn't fighting he was just leaning against the wall and reading. You watched as Noire walked up to you, she had two bows in her hand and she handed the training bow to you as well as a few arrows and started to explain how to use the bow and had you repeat her actions, she started off pretty timid and drew back the string shakily and gently resulting in the arrow flying weakly to the target barely hitting it and falling to the ground. You didn't know if you should do the same or let her retry. Noire quickly picked up the fallen arrow while spilling apologies rapidly, you quickly reassured her and let her try again, she positioned herself drew back her bow but this time it was more violent, she clenched her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her grip on her bow, it was like watching a whole new person. Noire quickly shouted and released the arrow, perfectly hitting the target. Though what you had just witnessed shocked you what shocked you more was that barely any of the others noticed Noire's sudden change in demeanor. Was this normal? You tried your hardest to be completely weirded out and proceeded to repeat Noire's previous movement though without such intensity. The arrow wasn't in dead center like her, but it was on one of the outer rings of the target. You weren't sure you really wanted to continue training with her after her change. Noire praised your attempt and continued on with an explanation of her multiple personalities, you were still a bit anxious to be near her due to fear of it triggering randomly, but accepted and understood the reasoning and why it's apart of her.

After practicing for a few more minutes Noire went back to training with the others and Laurent walked over to you. You had no idea what most of the words he said meant, you didn't want to have to ask him but when he saw how confused you were after he let you try. He realized his error and quickly apologized and used simpler terms you could understand and then let you use the tome. It wasn't as difficult as you thought it would be, though it still took a few tries with the tome to be any bit decent. Laurent constantly was making sure that you were alright and knew what you were doing, at first you weren't sure you would like him due to his cold expression.

Gerome was next, he carried two axes like the rest one was a training weapon. He was very blunt with his instructions and seemed as though he wanted to get this over with as soon as he can. Like your training with the rest, you spent a few minutes practicing. Gerome seemed concerned about something but you didn't think about it too much.

This was the last rotation, swords. You either would have Severa, Lucina, Owain, or Inigo to teach you. You assumed Lucina would teach you judging by her skill, but instead, Inigo, of course, was the one to teach you. You guessed they had him teach you due to how comfortable you were with him, it made sense. In a way, it made you happy to have someone that wasn't a stranger to you, plus unlike Gerome, the man in front of you seemed excited to see you almost like he volunteered to teach you. Inigo greeted you and asked you if you were alright after all of the training, even if you were a bit tired you knew you needed to get stronger, you responded stating that you're fine and can keep going. The indigo man before you handed you the practice sword and showed you some of the basic skills as well as a more effective way to do them. Inigo asked if you would want to spar, you didn't want to in fear of him having the same reaction to your weakness as Kjelle. Though another part of you wanted to take this frustration out on him, for bringing you here, for making you believe you're special, but you couldn't. He made it clear he was desperate for you to believe that all of his words are true and you believed it. He was your savior, you couldn't do that to him. He's given you the world so far, for little in return. Why would you repay him in trying to actually hurt him with the sword he provided you? You quickly denied and handed him the sword, your previous thoughts disgusted you and you just wanted to go to sleep and get yourself together. You stood on the sidelines and started watching everyone you had learned from use their weapons, perhaps you could copy their skills. You were a little bit afraid to talk to anyone else after how a few of them treated you, though there were a few that seemed nice or that you were just too nervous to talk to. You waited a little longer and then the training was over. You all ended the day by cleaning up your sweaty figures, eating dinner and chatting until the others left.

The next two days were similar to the next though you trained with a few of the others. The rest of the teens you met were kind and patient with you or at least tried to be. Severa wasn't the kindest but you tried your hardest to be kind to her even though she would constantly scold you for messing up. She seemed to have a strong need to prove to you and others that she was better than them. Cynthia and Owain seemed obsessed with the idea of being a hero, but you couldn't blame them you were striving for that title as well. Owain occasionally didn't use such theatrical mannerisms around you which made understanding a few of the phrases he said a bit easier for you. Though you didn't train with Nah or Yarne they still made an effort to talk to you at dinner and tried to explain more about their races, which you were interested to learn about. On the second day of training you found out that Gerome rode a wyvern named Minerva and Cynthia rode a pegasus into battle. Laurent understood you came from a village so you didn't receive the best education as it wasn't needed, due to that fact in your free time he would help you expand your knowledge and help you understand the Ylissean history books in the library. Brady looked very unapproachable but was always ready to help others and made sure everyone was in good condition, you were shocked to find out he specialized in health, though it always explains why he's a priest. Lucina was still a bit wary of you but seeing your determination to get stronger and help the world, as well as how natural your panic attacks were helped her realize you weren't lying. Of course, Inigo helped you grow more comfortable with the people you had met not too long ago, always making sure you were okay and reassuring you if you thought you couldn't do something. It was amazing to see how he was able to smile and make others smile during the toughest and most anxiety-inducing time of their lives. Everyone was so admirable and strong, even if they had trouble showing it. All of their strength would show tomorrow, the day when the Outrealms open. Tomorrow, the first day into a new future, a peaceful and happy one.


	9. IX

**This**  was it, the day you would save the world. The day you would become a hero, you would save those who saved you. You can change the world's fate, you can change your fate. The night before everyone had stayed over to avoid complications. The sun was just rising when everyone was woken up, you didn't know if the day felt hopeful and glorious or if it was just your moods. The sun seemed to shine brighter and the world felt free of ruin. Though it wasn't true that was the world you would soon be entering. You were given new armor and though it wasn't the best in quality it was enough for you to be protected in if danger were to come, plus you could always buy some better armor in the past. You had met everyone in the great hall, all had smiling faces or just a somewhat joyful expression, even if they had previously stated they wanted to stay in the future they seemed happy to know others were attempting to make a change. They were all laughing as they prepared themselves. Nothing could stop you now, this world will change, even if it takes years, as long as we're making progress it's worth it. That thought quickly vanished as you saw a soldier rushing towards the room, he was covered in sweat and trembling.

"Risen are attacking!" The man shrieked out of breath, sobs escaping his throat after he said that statement. Everyone's faces paled, your hands started trembling, of course this had to happen today. Everyone quickly pulled out out their weapon as did you and followed the soldier to the location where the ambush was happening. There were corpses of the fallen soldiers on the floor, you saw the glowing red eyes of the accidental creations, their eyes adding purple hues on their masked faces, black smoke pooling from their mouths and clouding the air. Their movements were more reckless and more fluid than the Ylissean soldiers, it was obvious why they were able to dominate half of the world. The others immediately rushed into battle cutting down the foes that dared come their way, but you stood there unmoving. You were overwhelmed with anxiety, screeches and clashing of metal blending into one. There were so many of the risen that it would be easy for them to surround you and end you there, but the others needed all the help they could get. You soon snapped out of your thoughts as your eyes that were once flickering around the room landed on the Risen creeping closer to you.

You weren't that good with your weapon, nor were you able to come up with a strategy in the few seconds you had to grab your weapon. You spotted the Risen, a re-animated corpse of some poor soul. This was what you needed maybe killing this beast will help distract you from your pain and grieving. You maimed the risen and it fell with one large attack. You thought this feeling would be good for you, the rush of adrenaline and all your concentration being centered around something that could harm others, slaying them could make you a hero, make you worth something. Instead of feeling pride, you felt the realization that risen were once living beings you felt like a murderer. Who were you to decide life and death, a few days ago you couldn't even decide life or death for yourself. You looked at the now bloodied clothes you were donning, the maroon blood staining the once freshly cleaned cloths and polished armor. Your hand couldn't support the weapon you carried causing it to drop down to the tile. Bile rose in your throat. You felt terrified of yourself, you killed someone, took their last breath. It wasn't a beast, it  _was_  a human. The keyword is was it may not have been one then, but it was. You were disgusted with yourself. Everything about yourself, your skin that was tarnished by the dreadful eye-catching red, the weapon you had touched that was now daubed in blood, and lastly yourself, anything you touched was ruined, people died, buildings destroyed, it wouldn't shock you if any of the Shepherds you met a few days ago are dead as well. You wouldn't be shocked if you died at this very moment. You were so weak and vulnerable, so easy to strike and end your life right there.

Voices were drowned out as you stood there staring at your hand, everything you could see in your peripherals was a motion-filled blur. Your body started to shake causing you to look up in fear, instead of the horrid masked face of a Risen there was Inigo panic etched on his face, he didn't smile or have gentle words to calm you down, he snatched your hand tightly and started to drag you through the hoard of corpses and beasts, cutting them down to make a pathway. He darted through the palace with you lagging behind until you reached the entrance. You saw the others already making their way down to Ylisstol, which you couldn't see due to the mountain the palace was located on. On the way down you managed to croak out the question you needed answered the most right now.

"What's happenin'?" You asked letting your dialect slip, it wasn't specific but it was the only you could think of to ask.

"Lucina told us to leave, s-she said it would be better if at least some of us make it to the Outrealms..." He answered fighting back tears. You wished you could help, but you just couldn't, how would telling someone things will be okay help when you didn't believe it. The very idea of your uselessness making you want to scream. You still couldn't comprehend that you murdered that Risen, but you also caused the death of so many soldiers. You could've helped but you didn't, just stood there watching their deaths. What's more important? The lives of other human beings or a corpse that tries to kill you? You realized then the grave mistake you made. Letting everyone die, you should've been the one to die. You were meant to be the one to die back in the village. You can't change your fate, you're just doing the same thing you've been doing all your life; being useless.

As you ran down the mountain you could feel warmth and glowing flames burning in front of you, for the second time of your life. You remembered the searing heat that caused your body to sweat excessively. You already felt terrible, this reminder of your village was not what you needed at all. You tried to hold back the sick feeling that conquered your once well being. Everything was too much. You soon stood before the ruined village, flames towering over you as the smog consumed any remaining oxygen. Everyone with the exception of Cynthia, Noire, Gerome, and Lucina met up at the entry of what's left of the Ylisstol. 


	10. X

**A** mob of Risen surrounded your small group, you clung to Inigo for protection due to your weapon being lost in the palace. Inigo kept his arm in front of your waist while his blade was aimed at the foes, you could see from your peripherals the blinding flash and edges of the boulder that formed as Yarne shifted. You felt the new wind from Yarne's movements as he attempted to gain the upper hand. Yarne's transformation signaled the rest to start fighting the incoming Risen. Your eyes flickered between each person's actions; friend or foe. Yarne seemed to be the one who was struggling the most, due to the Risen constantly trying to attack him more than the others.

"They just keep coming! There's no end to them!" Yarne grunted, his voice muffled from being in his taguel form. Just as you turned your attention to Yarne you were pulled behind Inigo as he cut down a Risen that was coming near you.   
  


"At this rate we won't be able to save the villagers!" Inigo grunted. You felt guilty, everyone's tired forms still fighting as you stood watching and being constantly pulled away from danger. You could've grabbed one of the Risen's weapons but their numbers overwhelmed your group, any wrong move could risk your life. As you watched the Risen continue to surround Yarne Kjelle made a grave discovery. The Risen you were fighting were soldiers she trained. After she said that one of the Risen shattered Yarne's Beaststone causing him to revert back to his old form.

"Ow, ow, ow....? Hm? Why did I revert...?" Yarne started than gasped and started to panic. "My Beaststone is broken!"

"...No...You're saying they went for your Beaststone?!" Kjelle questioned, guilt infiltrating her features.

"Kjelle! Do you remember if you've ever taught those Risen something like that?" Inigo questioned while turning his gaze to Kjelle who was trembling as she nervously gazed at the Risen surrounding Yarne.

"I told them...about the stone that Manakete and Taguel need for transformation...but...but I never thought it'd turn out this way!" Kjelle admitted as tears threatened to fall from her glazed eyes.

"This is bad! They have Yarne surrounded!" Severa shrieked as she struggled to fight off the Risen near Yarne.

"Move! Get out of the way, Risen!" Inigo grunted as he attempted to cut through the Risen and get to Yarne.

"Stop it, you guys! Just stop!" Kjelle shrieked, letting her tears fall as she watched her friends struggle, everything was too much for her.

Yarne cried in terror as one of the Risen prepared to strike him, the Risen's movements were delayed. This strike could end him. You couldn't sit back and let them protect you while you watch them die. Even if this slash would kill you at least you'd die knowing you saved someone else's life. You pushed through Inigo breaking his grip on your arm as you pushed him behind you, you squirmed through the Risen surrounding Yarne until you were in front of him just in time. 


	11. XI

**The**  Risen struck your forearm, you felt the sword penetrate and tear your skin and muscle. A mix of tingling and caustic heat formed in the laceration, You heard the others shout for you, though Inigo was the loudest of the group as he started to cut a path through the Risen to reach your helpless form. Soon the pain charged through your wound that caused you to fall to your knees and release a whimper from your lips due to the excruciating pain. You quickly gazed at your trembling forearm to see it bleeding out rapidly coating the fresh gash, though the sight was blurred due to the new tears formed in your eyes. The wound soon felt cold at the loss of blood. Everyone soon scurried over to you and Yarne though Kjelle lagged behind the group, Inigo kneeled to meet your puffy eyes, with tears present on his face. "Why did you do that?!" He asked in a panicked tone while he attempted to pull your frail form up without hurting the wound he was examining.

"...He could've died.." You struggled to answer due to the loss of blood. Staying conscious was a battle you didn't know if you could win right now. You wanted to stay awake to prevent from being a burden during travel but right now you didn't know if you were a hero or if your injury is a burden to them. Inigo helped to drag you off of the dirt and supported you as you stood though you made it prominent that you could walk which you both knew wasn't fully true.

Your small party soon spotted Brady, Owain, Nah, and Laurent. Inigo called out to Brady requesting help to your wound. "I'll go heal them right away" Brady responded, cringing as he saw your wound. He rushed over and raised his staff, it illuminated and shimmered indicating it was healing you. You watched as your wound slowly closed though it wasn't enough to fully heal you. You still felt your consciousness slip as you stood there, though with your wound closed and no longer losing blood you could probably gain back the blood you lost previously.

You listened to the others converse though you couldn't really focus in on what they were saying, you would've passed out by now if Inigo wasn't there keeping you up. Kjelle was sobbing due to the realization that the soldiers she trained nearly killed her friends, your state being a constant reminder of the pain brought by them. It wasn't her fault, she trained them well, there's a reason why Risen dominate most of this world. The rest sobbing due to the loss of the villagers, Brady especially, this was a different side than anything you had previously seen from him, you were shocked to see how emotional he was over the villagers' deaths, it was too late when you reached them. It couldn't be helped. They talked about the Risen's overpowering numbers when Owain soon spoke up...

"There's still so many of them...but...we can't go on..." Kjelle said hopelessly.

"It'll be alright, I'll go." Owain stated while stepping forward. Inigo then handed your figure to Nah though you steadied yourself after he moved you. "Wait." Inigo then stepped forward to join Owain in his standing.

"I'm going too." He finished. Those words made you confused, what were they meaning to do?

"Inigo...! No, you shouldn't..." Owain started, shocked by his offer.

"I shouldn't what?! You can't possibly win by yourself! Do you mean to die, Owain?!"

"I don't mean to die. But...if I can't protect anyone anymore...I'd rather be dead!" Owain exclaimed in frustration.

"That's how I feel!... I'm the same way. So that's why..."

"Wait! What about them?! How do they feel that you're throwing away your life?!" Owain exclaimed while pointing at you. You were still a bit delirious and in utter shock, you only managed to stutter out your words if you could call them that, your eyes once again filled with tears due as you realized the meaning of their words. You doubted your words would convince either of them to stay, you weren't important to any of them, you shouldn't have come with, you should've kept running instead of letting Inigo talk to you.

"You're right, Owain. But I can't just leave you... If you go alone you have a higher chance of dying!" Inigo exclaimed indecisively. He didn't want to leave you alone in the world, he knew that pain. But he couldn't live with himself knowing another village could've been saved.

The others called out to both of them begging and pleading for them to stay. Owain still seemed determined to go, whereas Inigo was clearly struggling with a good decision. Everyone was so much weaker at this moment; Kjelle wasn't the strong woman you trained with, now she was so much more vulnerable. Brady wasn't the intimidating man you thought him to be instead he was sobbing over the loss of the villagers and trying his hardest to help everyone he can at the moment. Severa wasn't as harsh at the moment now pleading for her friends to not sacrifice themselves. Inigo wasn't the smiling man who had helped you so many times, now his hope and smile were fading. Everyone was broken down by this. Everything was so... depressing. All hope is lost for this cruel world. Maybe you can't even save the past and save this world as well. Maybe all of this fighting was for nothing, surviving with the hope of a peaceful future, maybe everyone was better off dead no one deserved to live this cruel life of constant fear and pain.

"That's as far as you go!" Lucina declared, breaking you out of your thoughts. It was a blessing she was even alive due to the number of Risen in the palace. Cynthia, Gerome, and Noire then caught up with her.

"Lucina..." Kjelle murmured.

"Stand down, Owain, Inigo. Please, don't try to throw your lives away anymore. The battle is over." Lucina said quietly.

"Over? What do you mean!?" Inigo said panicked.

"Listen, all of you. Ylisse...has fallen. It's time for us stop fighting, and flee from here." Lucina said while holding back tears.

"You're telling us to run away!? But the people here..." Brady started

"There's no one left alive! Not in the castle, not here! We're the only ones left! We're the only ones left alive!" Gerome shouted.

"We've lost. We couldn't protect...anything." Cynthia added.

"I'm sorry...all of you...I'm so sorry!" Kjelle sobbed while shouting to the sky defeatedly.

"Save the apologies for later! We need to withdraw right away!" Gerome hurriedly stated.

Lucina looked at you with an untrusting gaze, it made sense. Your story was convenient, arriving to palace a few days before Lucina found out that the Outrealm was opening, Grima ambushes you all on the very day you were meant to leave, and even worse letting those soldiers die. But you weren't a spy, no trained spy could be as novice as you were in the battlefield, much less be willing to endure an attack for the enemy, much more than that you're just a villager, maybe you'll choose to stay here in the end. You can't help this world, you have nothing to lose, maybe you should let yourself die.


	12. XII

**The** night was spent talking and deciding everyone's stance on the matter of going to the past. Lucina informed everyone that there was a chance of never returning to this world, that wasn't a problem for you though. You shouldn't go back to the past, it goes against your fate, you aren't a hero, if you went you'd let everyone down, but if you stayed you disappoint the others again. You wanted to remain quiet on the matter, and they let you..well all except from one, of course...

"Have you change your mind about going?" Inigo finished his question by adding your name at the end. Of course, he just had to talk to you, he couldn't have just forgotten about you and ignore the fact that you were given a say in the matter.

"...I think...I'm..I'm going to stay here..." You mumbled while looking at the ground. You thought you were strong, you thought you had grown since having received training. You didn't. You were now weaker than before, you didn't even have the strength to go and at least see a happier world.

"What? Are you sure? You're joking, right? Heh... wait, why is your expression so serious?" Inigo said in disbelief. He seemed to be attempting to calm himself down after your response, it made sense. No one sane would pass up the chance to go back to the past, get out of the Hellscape burning around them. You stayed quiet and waited for him to leave, but he was persistent to make you change your mind. "C'mon doom and gloom doesn't suit you. You should come with us."

 "I..I would just hold you back..." You said still trying to change his mind.

 "We used to say the same thing about ourselves, and now here we are," Inigo reassured. You were still confused as to why he still bothered to care despite your failure to help the others back in the palace.

 "...You don't need to care about me anymore..." You mumbled.

 "I never decided to. I naturally do." Inigo said with a smile. You didn't respond, you stayed looking down after that. "You should come with us. I want you to." Inigo said as he sat down on the ground to meet your guilty eyes, and tilted your chin to look at his smiling face he was trying to convince was for you. He actually wanted your presence around.

 "I'll come with you." You gave in.

 "Good!" Inigo said and then hugged you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sat there for a few minutes like you had done that night in the palace.

 "When we go to the past... I want to look for my mother. You can join if you want." Inigo said as he pulled away.

 "I'd love to."

 "I'm glad! Oh! I'll be right back." Inigo said

 Lucina then walked up to you and asked if you could follow her, which you did and she started her sentence.

 "You've done well in fooling us, even me, but my brother especially." Lucina started, you were immediately terrified of where this conversation was going. "You're working for Grima aren't you? How else could they have known about the Outrealms? You said you were going with us to get training and learn our moves and weaknesses, weren't you? Now you want to stay so you can report back to Grima. You didn't even help our soldiers! You dropped your weapon so you couldn't defend us and could watch us die, didn't you?!" Lucina exclaimed

 "No...I..I.." You started, tears forming in your eyes as you heard her words spat coldly at you. You knew the Gods wouldn't let Inigo's words trick you into thinking you were cared for, and yet you still feel victim to their cruel game, complete with all the right reactions of a scared child.

 "You can't even come up with a better excuse! I'll cut you down right where you stand!" Lucina then drew Falchion and readied herself to kill you. You flinched, with how fast she was running towards you it didn't allow you enough time to move. You shut your eyes and waited for her sword to impale you, at least you'd see your mother again... At least you hope.

 "Wait!" Another pair of footsteps comes running toward you and Lucina. You opened your eyes to see a hand catching Lucina's before she swung the blade into your chest. By the messy dark hair in front of your face, you could tell it was Yarne. "They're a friend, not foe! They saved my life!" Yarne yelled while grabbing your still recovering arm. Lucina stopped and fixed her position. "Before the Risen attacked me they took my place and let their arm take the blow!" Yarne explained.

 "...I see... I apologize for my misjudgment..." Lucina said while looking down.

 "It's fine, I-I understand." You said in a shaky voice while pretending that everything was okay. It truly wasn't, no one whose life was just threatened couldn't just forgive their attacker like that, even if they did mean well 'oh Gods she meant well, and here you were criticizing her for just trying to protect her friends.' More guilty thoughts raced through your mind causing you to have to wipe your sore eyes of whatever tears threatened to fall, Lucina questioned if you were alright which you, of course, responded that you were to which she left with a look of disbelief. Yarne still stayed with you despite your protests that you were fine and that they could just leave you alone.

 "I-I'm not the best with dealing with this kinda stuff but everyone else who's helped me never left me alone during a time when I panic, plus I still haven't thanked you for saving me yet. So thank you so much, it's because of you that my race didn't go extinct today." Yarne said while smiling kindly, gods everyone was so, so kind. They're all such good people, though for them you were probably just a charity case, there are so many others that could've been saved, why did you have to be the only one? "Now can we go back to camp?" Yarne added a few octaves higher than his voice normally was.

 You and Yarne walked back through the now darkening forest to the camp where everyone was still socializing though a few were making their way to sleep on the grass, "There you are!" Inigo called out as he ran towards your trembling form that was currently being held by Yarne, whom of which was trying to calm you down despite the fact he was in the midst of a panic attack as well worrying about any enemies that could threaten the extinction of his race.

 "Where were you?!" Inigo asked as soon as he met your forms. "I, um, I needed some quiet..." You lied, you didn't want him to worry as much as he already had. "Yarne too...?" Inigo said with an oddly bitter look on his face as he said it. "Well, I had to thank them." Yarne stated as if it was obvious.

 "You're trembling... c'mon lets get you near the fire." Inigo then pulled you towards the fire that surrounded by the members of your party who were holding their calloused hands near the fire for them to be warmed. Inigo pulled you both onto the grass that was heated by the fire and enveloped you in his arms to "keep you warm" making you look like a couple to anyone who didn't know the status of your relationship. The heat from the fire and Inigo's body heat causing you to feel even more tired than you already did due to your sore eyes luring you into sleep. Your eyelids felt heavy as you continued looking down if any words were said it was slurred in your head. You felt your limbs falling forward though they were constricted due to Inigo's arms which were wrapped around your waist when you gave into exhaust, though just before you fell asleep you could've sworn you felt the ghost of a light pressure on the crown of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> This is also on my Wattpad: Corbin_Azure
> 
> I own nothing but this story. Fire Emblem™ is owned byNintendo© and Intelligent Systems©.


End file.
